The Fallen Saviour: Fall of the Light
by lukec110
Summary: A simple change in the scheme of things sees Harry unlock his bloodline gifts, adopted by the leader of the light, magic and blood entwines. Journey starting from the first task showing an earlier rise of Voldemort and a more blitzkrieg style of war. A familiar idea with a twist. Good Dumbledore, Non- Standard Elementals, Dark but still good Harry and character death. AU. First Fic
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

A/N: After reading so many of these fics I decided to try one of my own and see if I could match up to some of the brilliant pieces on here. There will be influences from other fics, but I will try and ask before using any of them. I am aiming to write a multipart story aiming at a trilogy but maybe more depending on how well the later ideas develop.

As you can guess by it being on this site, I do not own Harry Potter or any of the ideas or characters. I'm just playing with the world created by JK Rowling.

Chapter 1: Prologue

The mud squelched under his feet, rain digging furrows alongside his sunken footprints. The storm raged as lightning lit up the sky. The intermittent flashes being his only source of light, his eyes darted around looking for any sign of life on the moors.

He trudged on, his cloak moulded to his body, yet despite the icy wind he did not shiver or shake, merely continued resolutely to the top of the distant hill. His last destination.

As he crested the hill, the lighting flashed once more. What it revealed, stopped him in his tracks. In the small depression between hills, a man cloaked in deep crimson stood, sword hanging limply, surrounded by the mutilated corpses of the royal patrol. His hands left his cloak, which unwrapped to reveal a clenched first wreathed in dancing white flames. In his upturned right hand, a golden spell materialised, poised to throw.

Slowly the figure turned, revealing his piercing emerald eyes and a cold smirk, the fireball was flung through the air. He drew his arm back to launch his spear, before horror overtook him. Sharp pain tore through his shoulder as he watched his arm drop to the floor, lying limply next to him as the spear flickered out of existence. He looked up realising he'd lost the crimson cloaked demon, before his eyes met emerald and his world went black.

Sword returning to its master's hand, his emerald eyes looked down at his former schoolmate. They had never crossed outside of quidditch, but Warrington had quickly made a name for himself after the event, supporting the puppet government and being one of it's most brutal enforcers. His fire had claimed the lives of his friends and had scarred the face of his sister, Lucy.

His features hardened, pain brought on by the memories, showing through the Hatred etched onto his face. His sword descended, burying itself in the ground as Warrington's head rolled away, down the hill to join his companions in their mutilation.

He pulled his emotions back behind his shields, replacing them with a cold, blank mask. The storm faded as his muscles uncoiled and he disappeared as the last cloud passed in front of the setting sun.

A shadow flickered over the porch of a modest cottage on the outskirts of a small village. From out of it, Harry stepped, the crimson cloak falling from his shoulders to float onto a hook. The door swung silently open, framing him against the blood red evening sky, as he padded up the stairs sliding the door shut behind him. Shedding his clothes, he eased himself into bed, as his wife's arms wrapped around him, pulling him down to her. He closed his eyes, a small smile on his face, and he dreamed of how it all begun with a tournament, a dragon and an apology.


	2. Chapter 2: The Start of it All

Chapter 2: The start of it all

A/N: Thanks for the reviews so far, especially the advice received. The next chapter is almost written and will be uploaded before the weekend. Updates after should be weekly but definitely a chapter a fortnight.

Confusion…. It shined through the dominant fear. The dragon had gone berserk, but in its madness, the screaming had scared him. Ravings about a prophecy and how the boy Saviour would fall. His blood had gone cold, but the most startling change… his eyes had started to glow! Blood flowed from his mangled shoulder and pooled around his feet on the edge of the stony nest.

And then, as he looked up at the crowd, the cages for the other dragons exploded outwards amidst the roars of the three.

Harry spun, diving back into the air, narrowly missing a jet of fire as he rolled under the raised tail of the Welsh green, spikes grazing his hair. He weaved through the Chinese fireballs legs, before a talon from the short snout swiped him out of the air.

He lay there on the ground, bleeding from his shoulder, surrounded by blood drunk dragons, roaring at the fallen Saviour.

The crowd was screaming, the teachers furiously casting spells at the ward dome. Dumbledore's wand a blur, until he almost dropped it as the strangled sob escaped his lips.

The dragons had stopped roaring. Their eyes cold, locked onto Harry. They reared back, and each unleashed a fiery torrent directly at the prone boy. Stone cracked and melted under the furnace like heat. The noise echoing around the silent crowd who stared on, unable to believe that their hero was dying in front of them. They kept staring as the fire subsided to reveal a melted crater in the middle of the arena.

A mocking laugh echoed around the stadium, only to end in some splutters, as Lucius Malfoy elbowed his son. The Gryffindor gazed at the crater, expecting the boy who had survived everything else to rise again.

Pain was all he felt… his scar and chest burned with pain. Thoughts were scattered, torn apart by the waves of agony. His back arched, he felt like his chest was exploding as waves of fresh pain lanced out. The lightning scar had burst, black ooze mingled with blood as it poured down his face. The pain started to fade, replaced by a surge of ice. His shoulder was stitched back together, the tips of his hair turned gold, and his eyes formerly scrunched up, relaxed and shone with an almost ethereal glow as the strange power burst forward.

The golden wave blew out from the crater, startling all the crowd by throwing the dragons through the air. The smallest, the short snout, crashed into the ward dome splintering it. The audience scrambled as the light approached, scared the dome wouldn't hold, as the wave crashed into it in a shower of sparks and small explosions. The dragons were floundering, trying to right themselves, cries of agony echoing through the stands.

Dumbledore's tears streamed freely still, an expression of hope upon his features as he looked on at the sheer power displayed. His thoughts flickering through long lost tomes written by ancient sorcerers who manipulated the strongest of elements. The lost sorcerers who were there in the darkest hours of humanity, powers beyond belief, believed to be the gods of old.

The dragons, understood by a lone figure on the grounds of Hogwarts, roared their cries, their desperation to prevent the rise of the sorcerers once more. They once more reared to unleash a fiery torrent into the crater, when a blur of black light shot out of the crater and speared through the three dragons. Their mouths open in preparation for their flames… they fell, blood pouring from their severed necks in horrific testimony to Sir Nicholas. Behind them as they fell, stood a boy. Messy black hair tipped with gold, emerald eyes ablaze with light surveyed the crowd, meeting a pair of azure orbs in the midst of all. Before he crumpled, as if his strings were cut, ignorant of the sudden explosion of noise centred around the minister's box.

Dumbledore was pushing his way out of the judge's booth, desperately trying to get to his charge. When he heard the shrieks of the ministerial toad. He turned briefly to deflect a spell from her wand, before he heard her words.

"Dumbledore! Arrest Dumbledore! Aurors arrest him for cheating in the triwizard tournament!"

At first nobody moved, all eyes watched the wand of Dumbledore or stared in shock at Umbridge. Silence reigned supreme, until a member of the Minister's personal guard, believing he could surprise Dumbledore threw an orange spell down from the box. Pandemonium erupted as Dumbledore blurred into motion. His was sped through intricate movements lost from the modern teachings, spell shields popped into existence, deflecting the hastily thrown jinxes from the Aurors. His skills on display for everyone to see never fazed him as he brutally dispatched Aurors with powerful stunners preceded by bludgeoners to shatter shields or swarms of airborne insects designed to cause panic. His only thought was to reach his adopted grandson, to protect the boy that he viewed as family. Fear flared in his chest as he remembered the last time this happened, his sister Arianna. She had died because he wasn't quick enough. His black thoughts spurred him on even faster, twelve Aurors had fallen so far, with the remaining four desperately dodging his spells as they reluctantly fought on. They jumped on the opening they were given as Dumbledore's spells stopped, throwing stunners at the elderly warlock. They never saw them fizzle out on Dumbledore's robes, as the earth rose up flinging them into the air, before the earthen first caught them slamming them into the ground, knocking them out.

The Minister port keyed out, purple face putting Vernon Dursley to shame as Dumbledore rushed into the arena, falling to his knees beside the motionless boy. Madame Pomphrey was narrowly ahead of the other teachers as she started her diagnostics, Snape pulling potions out of his robes as the results flashed up.

Sweat glistened on Poppy's face as she launched spell after spell into the unresponsive child before a light brown one caused him to shudder and his chest to start the familiar rise and fall routine, none noticed the small changes as the golden white colour of his hair spread ever so slowly.

His weak breathing acted like a trigger, Dumbledore released a breath he was holding and Snape fell back off his knees. All three teachers visibly relaxed as the tension left them. Fawkes appeared at a mental command, and flashed all of them to the hospital wing.

The infirmary that night, was guarded by patrolling teachers, and a crossbow wielding half giant wrapped in furs. Hundreds of students had pushed their way into the corridor as rumours flew around that the boy who lived had died after performing yet another impossible feat of magic. Spells had been exchanged as arguments about what happened got heated. Believers in the ministry proclaimed the use of dark magic or Dumbledore interfering. Those who had quietly supported Harry during his forced exclusion, stepped up and defended their friend, trying to atone for being part of that abandonment before. But the loudest voice decrying Harry's actions, came from a red headed 4th year. Ron Weasley was seething, his former best mate had it all. Wealth, fame and now immeasurable power. He could get any girl he wanted, but he, Ron Weasley, had nothing. No money, no special talents, the girl he wanted was busy worrying over the prat who lived, and his only claim to fame was he was Harry's best mate. His shouts of Harry cheating, and using dark magic convinced many people who didn't know Harry that he was. A new record was set that night as the Potion Master and Transfiguration mistress, both deducted hundreds of points, forcing all four houses into the negative for the first time in Hogwarts history.

So that night after the first task, saw Harry Potter asleep in the end bed of the hospital wing, a brass name plaque above his bed. A sleepy half giant, leaning on the wall outside and a shadowed figure sneaking through the hospital doors.

Sirius Black, grew out of the shadows next to Harry's bed. Staring down at his sleeping godson, his eyes brimmed with tears.

"Never again Harry. I'll never leave you again. I made a promise to your parents that I'd be here for you when they weren't. I made a mistake 14 years ago and it cost you. I never really thought about what it cost you until tonight. You grew up in hell, but I'll never let you go back there again."

In the shadows of the hospital wing, the oath made by a wanted criminal, was heard by his godson who slowly turned in his sleep, his breathing became softer, his features relaxed almost as if the words, no matter how softly spoken, had chased his nightmares away. He shifted some more as a black dog lay down to watch over him and the night, his sleep more peaceful now than ever before.


	3. Chapter 3: A dream of dragons and wolves

_Starts when Harry passes out in the arena_

The world was black, yet shifted like mist. Shapes blurred by the smoky movements of the curtain like colour. Harry scrambled around, looking for where the roars were coming from, his head ached again as ice rushed through it.

As he completed his third frantic turn, twin golden motes of light pierced the curtain, growing larger as the area underneath was torn. A pale snout, framed by fur so purple it was almost black. The tips of the ears flecked with crimson, the Wolf pushed its way through the torn veil to stand, tail wagging behind it, in front of a very surprised young man.

"As if four dragons weren't enough…" Harry stared into the beast's eyes and strangely felt at peace. There was no rage, no primal instincts to feed, instead he saw intelligence. Even so he nearly fell over in shock as the wolf spoke to him.

"I have waited 15 years to be able to speak to you young master."

The momentary fear of being face to face with a dire Wolf was lost in the shock of hearing it talk, and then laugh as he almost fell over.

"You've been waiting to talk to me? But why? I'm nobody special, I'm just another orphan"

"But you're not Harry, you have a destiny. And I am here to help you, to guide you and to teach you."

"But I'm dead! I was burnt alive by dragons! What good is all this now?"

"Dragons he says, how the meat sacks degrade us so, calling those mere wyrms dragons!" rumbled a harsh growl from Harry's side. The boy in question turned in alarm, only to scramble back as his eyes focused on a majestic golden dragon with searing emerald eyes.

"Calm yourself Aenrith! How is the boy supposed to know that what those fools teach him is false?" Snarled the wolf, hackles raised as its eyes glowed with power. The dragon bowed it's head, looking down at the boy lying on his back with what Harry could only term concern.

"You are not dead Harry. Currently you are lying in the infirmary of Hogwarts school after you ascended."

"Not dead? Ascended? I was roasted alive! By three dragons…..wyrms! How can I not be dead?!" he cried. Panic and confusion overtook the fear at being face to face with a dragon that outstripped the ones from the tournament.

"Simply that young one. No true sorceror can die from a dragon or its descendents. Wyrms are the mutated spawn of our kind, yet that has bred true. In their primitive forms, their rage recognised you for what you truly are."

"Aenrith speaks true Harry. We have waited long for the powers to awaken, for someone to ascend, to claim the mantle of sorceror. The parasite kept you weak, blocked your true powers, until it was gone we weren't able to tell if your heritage would show."

"You have missed a lot young one in your absence from the wizarding world. Ask your Dumbledore about your vault and family. He will know it's time. Your powers have unlocked young one, you know what to do even if you aren't aware of it"

"Can you be anymore cryptic dragon! Harry your powers herald from the past, from the time when we roamed the earth before wizards and men were dominant. The dire wolves of the north and the dragons of the south. Each representing the primal elements, dark and light. Not evil, but dark. The ability to manipulate shadows to cripple enemies or to travel to and from. The Blacks aren't named without reason Harry. Yet where the is shadow there must be light, the wolves roamed in the north while Aenrith and his dragons soared in the south. Pillars of burning light and shields of shimmering gold, tools of the great dragon mages, the leaders of the light and beacons of hope and power amongst the blanket of evil."

"You mean like Dumbledore?...But how can I be one? I'm a Potter!"

"Patience young one, the wolf speaks true but we are out of time. Your headmaster comes and you must wake, remember to tell him it is time. Aenrith says it's time. We shall see you when you sleep young one, to help you master your powers, Voldemort is not the only one you are destined to face, your trials are many yet your rewards great"

As the curtains closed in front of the two animals…..no, guardians thought Harry, he'd felt quite safe with them after the intial shock, a warm feeling one he had craved for years with the Dursleys. He belonged with them, his thoughts turned to the the last message from Aenrith and wondered why this was his fate, and what trials lay after Voldemort…

Albus Dumbledore brushed past the few students who were up that early. The first rays of sunlight reflected from his purple robes as the startled students stumbled as he rushed through the corridors to the infirmary. The wards told him someone was trying to open the doors where his grandson in all but blood was lying. He had failed his friends again, their son was in danger again and he was powerless to prevent the young man from competing in the tournament. All he could do was hope the plans he had made years ago before Harry's adoption held true and they kept up their end.

He rounded the corner from where he could see the doors to the infirmary ajar. His panic increased as did his speed as he barrelled through them, only to stop at the sight before him. A huge black dog was standing, hackles raised, teeth fixed in a snarl as it advanced on a red headed gryffindor.

"Sirius!"

The dog turned to regard the headmaster, keeping the girl in view and himself between the bed ridden boy and the two new comers. Slowly the dog grew, four legs became two as a ragged man replaced the rabid dog.

"What are you doing here Weasley?! Haven't you done enough to hurt him already? You were his friend! And you cast him aside like Pettigrew did!" raged Sirius, his fists clenched and twitched as if to go for a wand. The red head ran at the sight of an enraged Black and bolted from the infirmary leaving behind a relieved headmaster and furious godfather.

Just as Albus was about to enquire about Harry, a movement from said boy drew their attention and the matron from her quarters.

A/N: A filler chapter, setting the scene for Harry to learn about events from before Hogwarts and his new "powers". Strangely it was one of the hardest things i've ever written and I'm still not happy with the dialogue between the two mythical beasts. Monday will see chapter 4 where Dumbledore explains himself and Harry realises what they meant by Light and Dark.


	4. Chapter 4: Enlightenment

Chapter 4

Light. Light was all Harry could feel. It pierced his closed eyes as a familiar voice caught his attention. Sirius. His eyes shot open and he sat up. Sirius and Dumbledore were at the foot of his bed, as running steps echoed away down the corridor. Green eyes met grey as godson and godfather stared at each other, before Sirius rushed to his side and embraced the boy who eagerly returned it.

"Never again Harry, i'll never leave again." Muttered Sirius as he clung onto his godson, trying to reassure himself that he was really there. As the two eventually separated at the amused looks from the Headmaster, Sirius asked the question which they both wanted answers too.

"Harry, what exactly happened out there yesterday?"

"I don't know. All I remember the Horntail falling and screaming about a prophecy, I remember going to collect the egg and I remember the flames. After that all I have is this weird dream about destiny and talking wolves and dragons." Neither Harry or Sirius missed the slight jump Dumbledore made when he heard about the dream

"You said a wolf and a dragon Harry?"

"Yes professor, a dire wolf and a dragon that made the ones in the arena, he called them wyrms, seem like toddlers would to you. The dragon said to tell you it was time?" The emotions that flickered across the normally unreadable face of the headmaster shocked the two younger occupants of the infirmary as the matron fussed over a potions cabinet muttering about interfering old codgers and ministry morons.

"Headmaster, what's wrong?" Asked Sirius as a tear leaked down the elderly warlock's face.

"The dream Harry had, it's been something I've been hoping for since that night long ago. The dragon, Aenrith is an old mentor of mine. It was him who guided me through my youth, he has been the Dumbledore grimoire for generations. He was the original companion to the first Dragon mage, during the war of elements centuries ago."

"But if this dragon is a guardian for your family, why would he approach Harry?"

"Because Sirius, Harry is my grandson".

"But that can't be, Hagrid had photos of my grandparents, and Sirius stayed with them! Lupin told me." exclaimed Harry, who was pushing the potions tray madame Pomfrey was trying to force on him, away.

"Only your father and a few others knew it Harry, but shortly after you were born, a prophecy was made, one that named a babe born at the end of july to be the one who vanquished Voldemort. After that Halloween night, after Voldemort marked you as his equal, I knew you were the one. So with Sirius believed to be a death eater, Pettigrew dead and Lupin missing, I performed a ritual to adopt you as my grandson. I used blood magic, something I thought I understood. But shortly after the ritual I was approached by Aenrith again. The ancient one appeared because he sensed the ritual and apparently he had been called towards it. My blood has transferred my legacy to you. It passed the power of a dragon mage to you. Alas the wolf I cannot explain for certain, all i can guess is it has something to do with your family Sirius?"

"His name is Ragnair, and yes Albus you presume right. Ragnair is the guardian of the Black family. I never met him, he appears to us on our 15th birthday, but I had been disowned by my mother and it seems that was enough to weaken my ties to the family magic. All I know is that my families name is well earned, for dark arts users and shadow mages. That both of these guardians have appeared to you Harry is amazing, yet I can't help but worry about what the fates have in store for you."

"But what does it all mean Professor. This so called power? What is it? And how am I still alive?"

"It means, my dear boy, that you are an elemental. The first dragon and shadow mage to walk the earth. You have the potential to master both light and dark, two of the most powerful elements known to magic. With both of them, the power to destroy and heal combined, will make you a formidable force with training."

"Albus, Harry doesn't have time! The second task is in 4 months at the end of february. He almost died in this one, who knows what will happen in the next! And that's not to mention whoever put him in this death trap is still out there!"

"Sirius calm yourself, I can't speak for your guardian, but Aenrith will guide Harry through his dreams, time will mean little there. It's possible when you next see Harry that he will be passed your average wizard and well on the way to surpassing yourself if not the likes of Moody. But for now we have more pressing concerns. Harry shall need to be moved somewhere secure, to prevent unwanted visitors from barging in this morning, and unless i'm quite mistaken, both of us are in danger of being thrown out of the ward unless we let Madame Pomfrey tend to her patient" Both men turned to see an irate nurse trying to force the potions down a reluctant boys throat as she leaned over from the foot of the bed.

"Let us continue this discussion in my office Sirius, it would not be wise for you to be seen by the students despite the early hour" With that both men left Harry to the tender mercies of the matron, his head spinning from the explanations from the Headmaster. Somehow it had happened to him again, he was different again, he was a dual elemental. Of course he had read and seen elementals before, most wizards and witches had an affinity to an element, and not a few of those could manipulate the elements without a wand after a lot of practice. A group of seventh year slytherins had been sent to the infirmary with frozen limbs after they had tried to bully a Ravenclaw sixth year. He suspected his friend Neville was an earth elemental with his love and passion for herbology and how brilliant he was with plants.

He looked down at the tray of potions and then at the steely eyed matron who was watching him expectantly. Reluctantly he uncorked the first of seven bottles and drained them all, forcing himself to swallow them all, until the last one, which slipped from his fingers as the dreamless sleep took hold of him and his eyes drifted shut.

Ron hadn't slept that night. His head was churning as he realised Harry hadn't put his name in. He had watched his former friend burnt alive by three rampaging dragons, before his former friend once again did the impossible and not only survived the flames, but killed all three of them. Ron knew Harry hadn't put his name in, yet he still abandoned his friend, convinced somehow someone had given Harry special treatment again. After all Harry had it all, fame, money, girls if he wanted them. Yet Ron felt like something was missing. He remembered Harry's window, and the bars on it. None of the other houses had barred their windows. He remembered seeing some of the scars on Harry's back when they got changed in the mornings. He remembered how surprised Harry was to receive presents at Christmas in first year. For someone who had it all, Harry sure didn't look the part thought Ron. So he had gone to the hospital wing to see if he could apologise to his former friend. He had snuck out early in the morning, crept down to the infirmary without being caught. There he forced open the doors, ignoring the slight flash of the wards as he came face to face with a snarling grim. Ron had nearly wet himself at the sight of the dog, Professor Dumbledore's arrival calmed him until he looked back at where the dog had been, only to see a furious Sirius Black. His mind slowly pieced together the events of last year as the enraged Black shouted in his face. At that it all became too much for the youngest Weasley boy, he turned and ran. His leg ached where the animagus had bitten him last year as he once again realised that Potter definitely had it all. He had fame, he had money and now he had his family, while he, Ron Weasley had nothing. He was stuck in the shadows of the boy who lived.

He didn't know it then, but with that thought, a four year friendship ended and a Wolf that watched the whole thing, barked in delight as its tail wagged.

Harry woke to see his godfather rage at Weasley. He watched impassively as Ron turned and bolted from the room, thought slightly surprised he hadn't felt anything more than a slight smugness to see his former friend being yelled at. He looked down at himself, and almost fell off his bed in shock. The scars that littered his body from the years of living with his 'loving' family were gone! Instead he looked upon a blemish free chest, his only scars being the one from the basilisk on his arm, and one he guessed was from the first task that stretched across his stomach.

Harry sat there thinking about what had happened last night in his training with his guides. They had taught him how to control his powers and how to stop them from consuming him. He'd been scared at first, he'd been told he could cause devastation and destruction if he let it consume him. He'd be the end of world as they knew it. But the more he felt and experienced of his power, the more he liked the rush, the intoxicating feeling flowing through his body as he manipulated his powers at even their most basic form. The sparring sessions had started off with him fighting one, then two, four, six and eventually ten different opponents at the same time. His reflexes, honed from years of Harry hunting and Quidditch had been enhanced until he could dodge spells from less than three steps away. He knew more spells than Hogwarts would teach him, but his elemental powers eluded him. He could do the basics, but he wanted more. He wanted to be able to disappear into the shadows, manipulate light to blind his enemies and the dark to hide himself from their gaze. He wanted more than small spears of light that bounced off most auror grade shields. He wanted the power, he was sick of the fickle crowds, his relatives and the slander. He wanted to rise above them all, become the best he could be.

He was torn from his musings as Sirius fussed over him, making sure he was OK. It was, weird. He'd never had someone care about him so much, and he felt disappointed that Dumbledore took Sirius away to hide yet more secrets from him. But as he worked himself into a rage he remembered what the dragon had said, ask him and he will know its time. Time for answers. He settled back down, drifting off into a sleep that he hoped would bring him a different kind of answer… the answer to where he could learn to be an elemental.

A/N: My apologies for the eternity its been since i updated last. Working retail at christmas is nightmarish and takes up a lot more time than expected.

Updates should be semi regular now, getting more frequent as my schedule reverts to normal


	5. Chapter 5: Panic and Rage

Chapter 5

Christmas had come and gone, January had given way to February and the second task was nearly upon Harry. The last few months had seen the rest of the hogwarts body either avoid him like the majority or taunt and insult him for going dark. Insults about his parents wasting their time saving him, that the dark Lord was eliminating competition flew at him wherever he walked. The Slytherins, led by Malfoy, kept flashing those ridiculous badges in his face. Even his own house had ostracised him, only one person kept him company, the person he thought most unlikely to go against the popular opinion. Neville was his only friend, the boy had surprised him. Often overlooked by most, Neville was the best in their year at Herbology and had enough raw power to rival any student in the school. What confused Harry was why he was so timid. Nevertheless he was thankful for the help Neville had given him, even if it was accidental.

Flashback

Harry was lounging against a tree, reading a book he had liberated from the restricted section on advanced shields against high powered curses. Neville was almost waist deep in the black lake. Every now and then he'd scoop some plant life off the bottom and add it to his bag to take back to the dorm for his study.

The hours passed by with both the boys talking every so often. The sun fell in the sky and as it kissed the top of the mountains Harry looked up at a startled yelp from Neville. Shock covered Harry's face as Neville was…. Sinking? He was slowly shrinking into the lake. Harry jumped up dropping his book and flinging his egg into the shallows of the lake as he leapt forward to drag Neville out of the lake and back into the shallows. Thin tendril like fingers scratched at his legs as he pulled Neville out of the deeper water. Looking down he saw a pair of Grindylows circling, trying to find purchase to drag both of them off into the depths. As he looked around checking to for more, he saw his egg, open, insides glowing gold under the water and he heard the faint melodious voice echoing through the water.

After hearing the riddle sung by the egg, it didn't take long for the two of them to solve it. The problem of breathing underwater for an hour or more was solved quite quickly by Neville explaining about gillyweed. What scared Harry more than anything was the thing he missed most being taken. He had no idea what that was. Was it Sirius, his last remaining family? His last friend in Neville? Or was it his photo album of his parents, his last link to them?

As a panic stricken Harry rushed back to the dormitory, with a hurried goodbye to Neville over his shoulder, determined to account for all his prized possessions, he missed the shadow by the treeline that had been watching them.

Fleur was frustrated. She was trying to find a chance to apologise to the youngest champion, but every time she saw him, he was with someone or he vanished soon after. She turned from where she had been watching him, trying to gather the courage needed to approach him, when she saw him turn and run off into the castle after dropping his egg into the lake. Thoughts of her own preparations flitted through, driving all plans to apologise out of her mind as she went over her checklist for the task that was in three days time. Her walk back to the carriage took her round part of the lake and her gaze was drawn out over it, wondering what manner of creature it played home to. Were there grindylows or kelpies? Or worse, were there mer tribes living there and how would they react to a veela trespassing upon their homeland.

She climbed the steps into the carriage and ghosted through the entrance hall. Her gaze resting upon the groups of girls huddled around tables and fires in the common room, she rushed past and into the solace of her room. Ever since the first task she had been mocked for being last and she was tired of it. Tired of the spite and rumours about her, tired of being blamed for everything that went wrong because she was different. She was tired of the unfairness of it all. Hope blossomed in her chest as she thought of the one person who might understand, and she hoped she hadn't ruined her chance….

Potter had it all, he had fame, money, power, he could have any girl he wanted, and now he had a family. He had everything Ron dreamed of, he had it all. Ron was lying on his bed alone in the dormitory as he brooded. Potter got it all, he cheated his way into the tournament then he used dark magic in front of everyone to win. Well he'd show him, he'd catch Potter doing something, and then he'd have him, he'd prove to everyone that Potter wasn't all that. But first he needed the cloak, his gaze landed on Harry's trunk as he got up. He pulled his wand and unlocked the trunk, grabbing the cloak as it was on the top of the pile. He turned, shutting the trunk and making his way to the door, stuffing the cloak under his jacket as he reached for the handle, before being promptly smacked by the door and thrown into the cold fireplace.

Harry burst into the common room, pushing past people to race up the stairs to the dormitory. He flung the door open sending someone flying across the room. He opened his trunk, finding his map, his album, but his haphazard searching couldn't find his cloak. It was at this point he turned at the noises being made as one of his dorm mates picked himself up off the floor.

"What's the matter with you Potter? Now you're even more famous you don't have to worry about others?"

Harry flinched back from the tone, memories of his time with the Dursleys flashed through his mind as he reeled from the shock of the attack.

"Sorry _Weasley_ , and I didn't think you'd noticed seeing as you've been ignoring me since October."

"Screw you Potter, first you cheat your way into the tournament, then you use dark magic to kill those dragons, and now you attack me!" Ron yelled as tried to push through to the door. Harry turned so he was out of the way, but his bag caught on the edge of Ron's jacket and a shimmering bundle fell to the floor.

"You dare try and steal from me _Weasel"_ Harry's eyes were glowing as he grabbed Ron by the shoulder and span him round, magic and anger fuelled the punch he slammed into Ron;s gut as his instincts, honed from years of Harry Hunting, made him dance around the wild flailing of arms. He picked Ron up and slammed him into the wall, his rage almost drowning out the voices in his head. The pleas for him to stop from his two guides. Wolf and Dragon shouting through to him as one. His arms relaxed slightly, and Ron threw him off and limped as quickly as he could out of the room. He staggered over to his bed, the adrenaline leaving him in a rush as he surrendered to the guides that called him.

Anger flooded off Aenrith in waves as he glared at Harry.

"After all your lessons and teachings about your emotions, and about how dangerous it could be to let them out of control, you do that exact thing we warned you against."

"Young one, your powers are strong and untamed, until you have fully grasped them, you have to be careful, one mistake could cause all your work to be undone. You have trained hard during your time with us, but we cannot teach you everything, you have a long way to go and you have to be careful" The soft tones of Ragnair were almost lost amongst the snorts of anger from Aenrith as Harry sat before them, head bowed and drenched in sweat after his lesson. Around him lay several training dummies that he had been duelling before.

"I know, I shouldnt lose control, but it was just reaction, before Hogwarts i'd never had my own things before, let alone something from my parents. And he was trying to take it from me. I didn't think, i just acted"

"We understand little one, the exercises we started with tonight should help you, and Aenrith will teach you the basics of meditation to help control your emotions. But it will have to wait until after the second task. Now rest Harry, we will see you soon"

The training area dimmed and dissolved into darkness as sleep took Harry. The task was three days away, and he had no idea what they'd take….

Its been a while since I have even thought about the story. I hit a block as i wasnt sure how to go about writing the interactions between the grimoires and Harry and how to have him learn more.

As for the yule ball, assume it was as close to cannon as the story so far allows, it will be covered more in flashback possibly later on. But there are plans for another ball event at the end of the year, during the summer holidays as part of the relationship development


End file.
